Rescue the Princess of your Heart
by Reallyfanofstories
Summary: It was a normal day in Magnolia... until Sabertooth captured Lucy. Why is Lucy captured? Why she and not somebody else? What will Natsu do to rescue her? How is this gonna develop her relationship with Natsu? Read it and you will know.
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

**Hi minna ^^ How are you doing? This is my first fanfic but I hope you will enjoy it xD**

**I have a lot of schoolwork to do so I'm not updating very fast… sorry…**

**But here you go!**

**(English is not my native language…)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

'What are you doing? Give her back!' yelled Natsu angry at a man with blonde hair.

De man had a Sabertooth- stamp on his muscular arm.

Natsu's hands were already surrounded by flames. He was about to attack the blonde man but suddenly stopped.

'Oh ttsss.'said the white man sarcastic. 'You want to hurt her?' He held a blonde unconsciousness girl by her hair and in front of Natsu. The girl was bruised all over her body. Droplets of blood fell from her wound above her eye. Her clothes were almost torn apart.

'Give Lucy back!' Natsu hissed through his teeth, unable to do something.

He stood in front of Lucy's house. He was about to visit her earlier this day. Unfortunate he saw that Lucy was not alone when she came out of the house. Instead there were 4 people and 2 Exceeds. Persons he only had seen at the Grand Magical Games. In other words: Sabertooth.

'Sting, we really have to go.' said Rogue.

'Frosh also thinks so.' said the Exceed next to the man with dark hair.

'Let's go. The master would be pleased about her.' Minerva grinned.

'Wait!' Natsu screamed but it was already too late. They were gone in a flash. A little smoke was the only thing left.

Natsu didn't know what to do next. He was a little in shock. The guild and his nakama were the only options. Like the speed of light he was gone towards the guild.

'Listen op minna!' Natsu shout loud, after entering the guild doors.

But everyone seems to be busy with other things. Gray is striping and shouting. Juvia is observing Gray with sparkling eyes. Levy seems to be reading a book while Gajeel is viewing her. Jet and Droy are in their turn viewing Gajeel and Levy. Erza is eating a strawberry cake while she is unperturbed talking to Wendy and Lisanna. At the bar Elfman screams that Macao and Wacaba should be a man. While Romeo walks slowly to the table of Wendy's. Above their heads Carla and Happy are flying together. The rest of the people are also busy. Mirajane is the only one who sees the urgent face of Natsu. She decides to help him.

'Minna-san!'

No one listens.

'Everyone!' Mirajane shouted through the guild with her "demon-look" on her face.

All of sudden everyone is quiet and looks through Mira. She has again her innocent look on her face. She pointed with her finger to Natsu.

Natsu was looking thankful to Mirajane but when he thought about the situation he was in, he was looking serious again.

'Lucy is captured by Sabertooth!'

**And how was it? I know it's not really long but the next time it will be longer. This is actually a kind of prologue. This story is about NaLu so next time also more NaLu moments ^^**

**See ya **


	2. Chapter 2: The Ring

**Hi minna ^^ How are you today? Sorry I didn't update faster… I had a lot of schoolwork…It is almost summer vacation, then I will update faster \(^.^)/ Oh and special thanks to **___ .14___** for being the first one to follow this story!**

**Here it is. Enjoy!**

**(English is not my native language)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

_All of sudden everyone is quiet and looks to Mira. She has again her innocent look on her face. She pointed with her finger to Natsu. _

_Natsu was looking thankful to Mirajane but when he thought about the situation he was in, he was looking serious again._

'_Lucy is captured by Sabertooth!' _

'What?!' everyone screamed with puzzled faces.

'What happened? Where is Lu-chan?' Levy asked worried while running towards Natsu.

'What do you mean, Natsu?' Erza asked anxious while getting up from her chair.

'Like what I said.' Natsu answered impatiently. He waiting till everyone settled his words. Meanwhile he was jumping from one foot to the other.

Suddenly he turned around walking to the doors, his face a little brighter than before.

'Let's go! We're going to get Lucy back!' Natsu shouted full of enthusiasm but he has still a little concern in his voice. He was putting his fits in the air. 'I'm all fired up!'

He was almost through the door when suddenly a huge hand gripped Natsu by his scarf.

'And where do you think you're going?' an old man asked. Master's hand was again back to normal.

'Save Lucy. What else?' Natsu said with a _yea-duh_-expression.

'And where actually is Lucy? We don't even know where Sabertooth's Guild is.' master said with a serious face.

'Ano…I t-think I k-know someone w-who can figure t-that out.' a shy little female voice said.

'And who is this person, Wendy?' master asked curious.

'I t-thought of Hibiki-san.' the blue-haired dragon slayer responded. 'Natsu-niisan? Lucy is wearing your ring, right?'

'Uhm, yeah… I think so… Why did you ask?' he answered.

'Ring?!' everyone shouted again.

'I was right about Natsu and Lucy. Natsu has proposed to Lucy! Mirajane was clapping her hands together in excitement. [A/N: If Natsu had given a ring to Lucy in the anime, I would be clapping my hands too like Mira does ^^ I just love Nalu.]

Everyone looks surprised although Lisanna looks also a little paler but nobody seems to notice it.

De fire dragon slayer was looking with a puzzled face to all the people who were looking at him with large eyes. He didn't understand why everybody was so surprised. He had only given a ring.

_Begin flashback, two weeks ago…_

'Let's go shopping!' Lucy screamed excited.

Natsu shrugged. He didn't mind at all… until he had to carry the bags she bought. In the beginning it was ok. An hour later he was boring and he carried 16 bags of clothes and shoes. Right now they were at a jewelry store.

'I like this one!' Lucy yelled.

'Sir? Can I have a look at this ring?' she asked politely to the man behind the counter.

The man at the store showed the ring to Lucy. It was a beautiful silver ring with a red diamond on it. If you moved the ring in the sunlight, it would sparkle.

'How much is it?' she asked with sparkling eyes herself.

'About 200,000 jewels.' the man answered with no expression on his face.

'What? That much?!' Natsu and Lucy yelled in unison.

'I can't afford… I have to pay my rent.' she pouted. 'Let's go to the next shore, Natsu.'

She still had a little disappointment on her face while looking at Natsu.

'Just go already, Luce. I have something to take care of.'

'Ok.' she sighted.

When Lucy was out of the jewelry store Natsu was again looking at the beautiful ring.

'I want it.' he said. 'Here is the money.'

Natsu snatched the box with the ring from the man's hand and placed a lot of money on the counter.

'Thanks.' he said before leaving the store.

Natsu walked to the store were Lucy should be. Why has he bought the ring? Was it because Lucy wanted it so badly? He saw (in his thoughts) her face again when she heard the prize of it. He didn't want to see Lucy sad. Now he had to give the ring to her. And when he would give her the box, she would smile her beautiful smile. _Huh? _He thought by his self. '_Sins when is Lucy's smile beautiful? I think I'm crazy. I have to stop with those thoughts.'_

'Natsuuuuu!'

He heard her voice and he sprinted towards her still with the 16 bags in his hands. He quickly did the box in his pocket.

_A week ago_

'Luce… LUCE…LUUUUUCY! Wake up. Wake up.' Natsu screamed to an unconscious celestial spirit wizard. She was lying on the ground in a forest.

'I have to take her to Wendy.' he said to his self.

'Happy! Go to the guild and inform Wendy!'

'Aye Sir.' and the Exceed were already gone. He saw the urgency in Natsu's face.

Natsu bowed to his knees and lifted Lucy up in his arms (bridestyle). He started walking to the guild out of the forest. He was blaming himself when he looked to Lucy. Her hair and face were al full of mud and her clothes were full of cracks.

He was on a mission with Lucy and Happy. They had to found a lost watch in the forest. The reward was 5,000 jewels. Lucy wants so badly the reward that he agreed on this job. He didn't quite understand why he actually came along. Lucy asked him and he said yes of course.

She decided to split up in groups. Lucy would go north, Happy would go south and he would go west. They agreed to come to the large tree in the middle of the forest when it would be lunchtime. But when it was really later then lunchtime, Natsu got worried. What if something had happened? He had searched for Lucy almost 2 hours when he found her unconsciousness on the ground.

Right now Natsu was walking towards the guild with Lucy in his arms. He was about to start running because he was so worried when he heard a familiar voice.

'Need a ride?' Hibiki said when holding the door of his car open.

'This one is for Lucy.' Natsu thought while getting in to the car while nodding to Hibiki.

Almost when they reach Fairy Tail, Natsu came up with a plan. He was only a little sick because he was really, really worried about Lucy now.

'Hibiki? Can you put a detector on this ring?' he asked while shoving Lucy's ring in Hibiki's hand.

'Of course I can.'

'Thanks'

When they were back at the guild, Wendy treated Lucy. The next day she woke up while Wendy and Natsu were in the room. She said she slipped over a stone and bumped her had against it. Natsu was so happy that she woke up, he directly shove the ring (with detector. He had just got the ring back from Hibiki) around her finger. When he did that, Lucy's eyes were full of surprise.

'Thank you so much, Natsu.' She smiled. She gave him a long hug of happiness. When she released her hug Natsu almost gave her another hug. He was slightly disappointed. _'She feels so nice._' he thought

_End of the flashback_

'That's a great idea, Wendy.' Natsu grinned while his hand went through Wendy's hair.

'We can call Blue Pegasus.' master said. He held a Lacrima Vision in his hand.

'I hope they could help…'

**And? Did you like it?**

**I know… Not so much action but the next chapters will be more action ^^**

**Oh and… I like to have a review … On the previous chapter none of you guys reviewed me so I don't really know if you liked it or not.**

**I can handle hard reviews! So come on guys, send me reviews ^^ Thanks.**

**~ Rose **

**Ps. I don't really know when I'm updating next… I have a lot of exams to take care of…**

**Ps2. Haha chapter 1 was about 533 words and this chapter is about 1,414 words xD**

**Ps3. While writing this chapter I was listening to Armin van Buuren – This is what it feels like and Macklemore – Can't hold us. This are great songs ^^ **


	3. Chapter 3: The Strawberry Cake

**Hi minna ^^ Did you had a great day? Or a sad one? I hope this chappie will make you happy . Go and Read! Oh and special thanks to **** for being the 10th follower. **

**English is not my native language. So I want to apologies. I'm so sorry for the mistakes in the 2****nd**** chapter… I had made really stupid mistakes…sins= since and sighted= sighed…. and some others….Sorry -.- **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

'_That's a great idea, Wendy.' Natsu grinned while his hand went through her hair. _

'_We can call Blue Pegasus.' master said. He held a Lacrima Vision in his hand. _

'_I hope they can help…'_

(A/N: And what happened to Lucy? ^^)

'Aww…' Lucy said slowly. Her head hurts. She rubbed her head gently while getting up.

'Where am I?' She asked herself. When she looked around she saw that she was sitting on a bed. It was a bed right out of a fairy tale. It was a four-poster bed with white and pink colors. But that was the only nice thing about the room. The room was not very big. There was only a bed, a wooden chair and a wooden table in the room. There was 1 window. For the small window were bars. She stood up and tried if the wooden door was open. Unfortunately that wasn't so. She sat back on the bed. Her stomach began to rumble. She was very hungry. What am I supposed to do? How actually did she get here?

_Begin Flashback _

Back in the guild the other day, Natsu had accidentally stood on Erza's strawberry cake. She was just back from a long S-Class mission and she longed for a slice of a strawberry cake. But it all goes wrong when Natsu was fighting Gray (tables and chairs were flying around the guild) and he stood in her cake. Erza was behind furious. Natsu got scared when he saw the deadly aura around Erza. He had only one choice. He ran towards the bar in the guild.

'Luce? Can I hide in your place?' He asked to a certain blonde mage.

Lucy couldn't resist his puppy-eyes and she nodded her head slyly. Erza was staring at Natsu and he could feel her eyes throw draggers at his back. He didn't hesitate one second to grab Lucy's wrist and draws her along to her house.

At her house she cooked diner for the two of them. She put a lot of effort in her cooking. She didn't quite understand herself why see was giving herself so much trouble. _Natsu was only her best friend, wasn't he?_

'Wow Luce! It's delicious!_' _Natsu complimented her with the food.

She got a little flustered. She stuttered a thanks. _Lucy! Be normal._ She thought to herself.

After diner she felt a little tired and she changed into her pajamas.

'Natsu, you can't sleep in my room so you have to sleep on the couch. Ok?'

She didn't even wait to hear an answer. She was so exhausted; she fell right asleep when she touched her bed.

This morning Lucy woke up slowly. But she wasn't alone in her bed. Next to her lay Natsu. He was watching her. Instead of being angry with him, she felt her cheeks warm up. He continued staring at her intensely.

'Natsu… What are you doing here?'

'I had to escape Erza. Are you forgetting things, Luce? Natsu answered lazily.

'I- I know b-but why are you in my bed?' She asked flustered

'_She looks so cute when her cheeks are red. What am I thinking now?'_ Natsu mentally slapped himself.

'Your teeth were clapping together and you were riling from the cold so I thought I could warm you up, ya know?' He said it if it was a normal thing.

'T-Thanks…. I'm going to have a shower first. You can go after me….' and with that she fled into the bathroom.

Natsu chuckled a little when she was in the bathroom. _'She is so adorable. What am I thinking? She is my nakama, my best friend! _

She changed her pajamas into normal clothes in the bathroom. She walked to the kitchen and got herself some breakfast. She made Natsu some breakfast too and put it on the table. Then she got an idea.

She gathered all the stuff she needed and started cooking.

'What are you doing, Luce?' Natsu came right out of the shower. His hair was still wet and he was only wearing his pants. Lucy hided a quick glance.

'_He is very good looking_.' His hair was still a little sticking on his head.'_ He was looking quit sexy. And his abdomens were … Lucy! You have to stop with those kinds of thoughts! _She thought while going farther with the cooking. Her hair was hiding her red cheeks from Natsu's sight.

'Cooking a cake' she answered simply

'And why aren't you wearing your ring? Why is it on the table?' Natsu asked curious. He didn't like it when she wasn't wearing his ring. She was wearing it every day. From the day he gave it to her towards now. It made him happy to see Lucy wearing his ring.

'I don't want to make it dirty, Natsu. I will put it on when I'm finished.' Lucy sighed. 'And put on some clothes.'

'And are you almost finished?' Natsu was drooling over the delicious sent the oven was sending through the whole house.

'Yes.' Lucy answered and with that comment, she made the oven open and took out the cake. The cake looks delicious. The color was perfect.

'Can I have a piece? Please Lucy? It looks perfect!' Natsu asked excited.

'Your breakfast is on the table.'

Lucy was putting some decoration and strawberry's on the cake.

'I already ate that. Thanks by the way, Luce. But can I have cake now? Please? He was begging Lucy. He pouted his lip a bit. He saw Lucy doubted his question but then she suddenly got a determined look in her eyes.

'No, Natsu! This cake is for Erza. It's your own fault you can't have a piece.' Lucy gave Natsu a strict look when she gave the box with the cake to Natsu.

'Go and give this to Erza. And give her also your apology!' Then she shoved Natsu out of her door. Quickly she locked it. She heard Natsu sighed but then the footsteps were going to the guild.

She didn't quite understand herself. Why was she feeling so responsible for Natsu's deeds?

She starts humming while cleaning up the kitchen. She was putting her ring back on when she heard her door open.

'Natsu? Already here again?'

But when she turned around to see Natsu, she saw three different people.

'Sabertooth…' Lucy stammered

And then everything went black

_End Flashback_

When she looked at her belt, she found it that her keys were gone.

' I can quite understand.' she mumbled to herself.

But then she realized she also lost another important thing…

**And what is that important thing she has lost? Lol I know it ^^ **

**I had so much schoolwork to do and (in The Netherlands) it's finally sunny ! \(^^)/ That's why I hadn't updated faster… Sorry minna….. But I seriously love you guys! See ya next time! **

**Review please ;) **

**Ps. If you're confused I understand. So let me explain. **

**1 Day In this Story: Natsu had stood on Erza's cake. **

**2 Day In this Story: Lucy woke up next to Natsu and was kidnapped by Sabertooth **

**3 Day In this Story : Lucy is in another room**


End file.
